


Little bit of lore that nobody asked for

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Fallen Angels, Gen, Lore - Freeform, Only in like one scene, Original work - Freeform, Violence, Work In Progress, stab wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This nowhere NEAR done, this is a first draft, but I haven't posted anything in a month so I wanted to get this out, I'll be adding a few things now and then and fixing spelling errors and stuff, but enjoy!---------In chaos.In chaos is where Jayson belongs, he finds.





	Little bit of lore that nobody asked for

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK-
> 
> BACK AGAIN-
> 
> Anyways here's this! If you've read my other stories, you've met some of these characters before, but I haven't written anything about Jayson yet which is a sin because he shouldn't be ignored
> 
> Stick around for a cookie!🍪

In chaos. 

In chaos is where Jayson belongs, he finds. 

Everything is moving, time is bending and waving, and he can feel it. It's pushing on every nerve, every part of him being pulled towards where he should be. 

But he belongs here. 

The darkness of void surrounds him, and it's neither hot, nor cold, there is no temperature here. Nothing to worry about. Floating without purpose until he decides earth is a better place to go screw around with. 

His veins are numb, no gravity or air to circulate blood, no need. It's almost too much comprehend at first, it is every time. So used to gravity and the air and warmth of the sun that he'd find in earth. But after a while he stops breathing all together.

His hands crackle with a grey energy, lines arcing and fizzling out like lighting. Jayson focuses on the energy, watching the stray sparks suddenly jump out of his hand in a pattern, and the void starts to have color. 

Familiar greys of stone walls form, breaking the never-ending pitch. The room fills quickly, silently as Jayson creates a small bit of home out of this "nothing."

A crystal chandelier hangs from the ceiling, hundreds of glass shards shaped like diamonds hang from it. It gives off a warm light to the dilapidated look of the room. Hitting the shadows in the way that make them seem bigger than they are, the light fails to touch the corners of the room, leaving it in darkness. 

There's a dark wood desk with a reading lamp, the bulb flickering ever so slightly. Under it, an ink well and calligraphy pen. A flick of his wrist and Jayson has a red carpet splitting the middle of the room. Guiding the walk to a pair of wood double doors. The exit from his little sanctuary. 

He doesn't quite know when he'll leave, but right now, that's not important. 

There's a tingle of energy from behind him, and a familiar feeling of being watched. 

Jayson looks behind himself, and just as he expected, a dark, pitch black figure with glowing white eyes stands behind him. It's body waving and spasming like it's glitching. 

"Find." It speaks, it's voice wavering like it's trying to find a pitch it likes. This time a higher child like pitch stays. 

"You came to find me?" Jayson turns to face it. And the figure nods. 

It points at itself. "Came." Then at Jayson. 

It's voice turning lower in pitch, like a male, close to Jay's tone. "Find." 

It holds out it's hand, twitching and looking at the fallen angel. "Bring." 

"Bring me where?" 

"Follow." It's hand extends a little further than it should. Jayson takes the hand, though it feels like nothing, there's no warmth or cold to the hand; it's like touching air. 

Yet he feels a pull and the figure is pulling him in closer, with a flash of light they abandon his sanctuary. 

\---------

Jayson takes a sharp inhale of breath. The ground seems to swirl beneath him as gravity takes over again. 

They're at a man made road that cuts through the middle of a chilly forest. The air nipping slightly, but wildflowers still manage to grow. 

It would have been peaceful, if not for the sight that the figure pointed out, directly in front of them. 

Snow white feathers are scattered across the ground in hundreds. Some stained with blotches of red. 

There's a body, someone writhing on the asphalt in pain. White wings tucked around the person as they try to get up. Once. Twice. But whatever wounds they've endured get the best of them. 

On a closer look Jayson notices the blond hair. Familiar shiny white wings.. One seems to be nearly completely severed from the shoulder blades--

"Echo?" He goes to dash forward, but there's a force on the back of his shirt that keeps him where he is. 

The figure shakes it's head. It points to Echo. "Can't see. Can't hear." 

"What happened? Did you see?" 

"Watch." 

Jayson furrows his brow. Watching intently.

Echo is choking back screams to the best of his ability. The young angel is clutching at his stomach, red spilling between his hand and staining the tattered remains of his robe. When Echo removes his hand for a moment, simply is sheer shock, Jayson gets a quick look of what seems to be a gruesome looking laceration. 

His wing that was slashed is completely limp at his side, useless. The same type of cut from a blade, it looked like. 

It almost looked like the same cut he endured when he... 

"He fell?" 

The figure let out a akin to a cat's purr. "Likely." 

"But that doesn't--" 

A horn makes all three of them jump. The sound of a car horn blares he watches, almost in slow motion as Echo gains enough composure to teleport out of the way of the car with a flash of white energy. Away from view and inside the forest. 

The car screeches to a halt. 

Jayson and the figure watch in silence for a moment as a brown haired guy with green eyes, a green shirt and jeans steps out, scratching his head with both hands. 

Another figure steps out, seemingly younger than the first one, with blond hair and green eyes. Dressed in a white shirt and similar jeans to the elder.

"Dude, seriously?! Did you run something over?!" The blond one is looking underneath the car, avoiding as much of the blood as he can. 

Jayson feels compelled to keep watching, but feels a force pull on the back of his head. 

"Come." The glitchy figure next to him says. And the same flash of light is back. 

\------------------------------------ 

The figure and him make it back to the void with no problem. Jayson in thought, and the figure watched him intently with unblinking eyes. 

"What am I supposed to do with this information?" 

The figure cocks it's head. A small image like a moving picture screen plays in front of Jayson. Replaying the moments fast before it zooms in on the two mortals. 

It's voice wavers as it speaks, from a women's voice to a male child. "Important." 

"Important how?" 

"Future." The image zooms closer to the face of the brunette , crystal clear, he can see the lines of frustration on the guy's face. 

An inky black hand points at the man and then Jayson. "Demise." 

Jayson raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" 

The figure just shakes it's head. "Other. Will visit." 

And Jayson is alone once more. 

He repeats the word demise in his head for what seems like hours. Demise. His demise? The human's demise? Echo's demise? Who? 

Why had Echo been banished? When Jayson was still an angel, Echo seemed like the sweetest kid. He'd follow what he was told, like most of the children often did. 

Nothing made sense. He brain felt like utter chaos. And the concentration on his sanctuary simmered out. Leaving him in the pitch black void again. 

In chaos. 

Time was chaos. 

And he belongs in it. 

Jayson smiles. Hands sparking with energy again as hundreds of pictures from different time lines start to fill the void like pieces of string. 

He'd get to the bottom of this. With or without his "friend's" help.

**Author's Note:**

> So many unanswered questions ~ well I hope you enjoyed! Like I said, this is a work in progress. 
> 
> We'll see if I can figure out how to use multiple chapters now lmao.


End file.
